


Stevie 2

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band), Little Shop of Horrors (1986)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: Fleetwood Mac/Little Shop of Horrors crossover. Say You Will era. When Kristen buys Lindsey a plant, Lindsey takes care of it with horrifying results.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lindsey sat by himself in his recording studio. He had been working on tracks for Gift of Screws for nearly half the day. He had only paused to go get a sandwich and a glass of milk around lunchtime. He sat back in his chair and smiled. He had finally gotten the demo of his song Gift of Screws to a point where he was satisfied with it. At least for the moment, Lindsey figured he’d probably come back to it at some point and realize it could be better. He chuckled to himself as he wondered if his solo album was ever going to get released. 

“Maybe posthumously,” he said, with a snort.

He sat and thought about what else he wanted to work on when he heard a small knock at the studio door.

“I’m busy,” he called out.

“It’s me, Lindsey. I want to talk to you,” Kristen said through the door.

Lindsey sighed and rolled his eyes. He hated being interrupted like this while he was trying to think. He opened the door and sighed.

“What do you want, Kristen?” he said, testily.

“Lindsey, you spend way too much time in here,” Kristen said, folding her arms over her chest.

“Yes, I know, Kristen, but why is that always such a big shocker? I always spend a tremendous amount of time in the studio,” Lindsey said, sighing.

“Yes, you do and it’s time you cut down on the time you spend in here,” Kristen said. “You need to get  
other hobbies.”

Lindsey rolled his eyes.

“I do have other hobbies. I have my paintings. But, at the moment I’m not interested in doing that. I’m interested in getting my solo album done and out of the way.”  
Kristen snorted.

“Like that’s ever going to happen,” she muttered.

Lindsey raised his eyebrow.

“Did you just come down here to badger me and make me angry, Kristen? Because if you did, you are doing one Hell of a job.”

Kristen sighed.

“No, I’m not down here for that. I was out shopping today.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Lindsey muttered.

Kristen glared at that, but ignored it.

“I was out shopping and I found something for you.”

Lindsey raised his eyebrows in shock.

“For me? You brought something for me this time? Wow, how completely generous of you,” he said, sarcastically.

Kristen sighed.

“Do you want it or not?”

Lindsey rolled his eyes. Anything to get her to leave.

“Yeah, what is it?” he asked.

He stared at the little plant Kristen held up and looked at her.

“This is it?” he asked, incredulously.

“Yes! I figured you could try growing a plant as a new  
hobby.”

Lindsey raised his eyebrow.

“And while you were shopping, it just suddenly occurred to you to get me this plant?”

“Yes. I think you need to do more than just sit in here all day and work on your songs.”

Lindsey folded his arms over his chest.

“And how much did this cost you.”

“$1.95”

Lindsey snorted.

“Well, gee, it’s nice to know you could spend so much on me,” he said, sarcastically.

Kristen sighed and glared at him.

“Lindsey, just take the plant. It’s not gonna kill ya to try something new.”

Lindsey sighed and grabbed the plant.

“Alright, thank you for getting me the plant. Now, could you please leave me alone? I’m busy.”

Kristen glared at him silently, before turning and walking away. Lindsey rolled his eyes and shut the door. He stared at the little plant in his hand as he walked back to the console.

“Wow! She spent $1.95 of my money to get me this,” he stared at it. “Whatever the Hell it is.” 

He frowned as he stared at the plant. He had never seen anything like it before. It was a teeny bulb surrounded by a few green leaves. He raised his eyebrows as he stared at the bulb. He could swear the bulb had a teeny pair of lips. He shook his head and sighed as he put the plant down on a corner of the console. He had better things to do than to look after it. He settled back in his chair and went back to working on his songs.  
As the hours passed though, Lindsey became more and more curious about the plant. He had never seen anything like it. Frequently, he took the plant and studied it as he continued to work on his demos. He kept wondering what type of plant it was. As he sat and stared at it, he suddenly got an idea. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Stevie’s number. He stared at the plant as he waited for Stevie to pick up the phone. Finally, he heard a click and Stevie say

“Hello?”

“Hey, Angel.” Lindsey said

“Lindsey! Hey, how you doing?” Stevie asked, happily.

“I’m doing fine, and you?”

“I’m fine. I’m excited about going into the studio next week to start our new album. I can’t believe we’re finally going to make another one. I just wish Chris had decided to join us.”

“Yeah, me too,” Lindsey said. “But, it’s her decision and I understand why she doesn’t want to do it anymore.”

“Yeah, me too.” Stevie said. “So babe, what’s up?”

“Well, I wanted to ask you about something.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Well, do you know anything about plants?”

“Plants? Um...Not a whole lot. I’m not a botanist or anything like that. Why?”

Lindsey chuckled.

“Well, my wife got me a plant.”

“She…did? Why?”

“She thought I needed another hobby besides painting.”

Stevie snorted.

“She wants you to get out of the studio, in other words,” she said.

Lindsey laughed.

“Exactly. She brought me a little plant for $1.95.”

“Oh, Wow! What a big spender,” Stevie said, laughing. “I hate to think she broke the bank getting you this plant.”

“Yeah, me too!” Lindsey said, laughing. “Anyway, the thing is, I don’t know what kind of plant it is. I’ve never seen it before. I was wondering if you could help me out since you’ve actually raised some plants before.”

“Well, I’ll try. Describe it...No wait...you have a computer with a web cam there don’t you?”

Lindsey glanced over at his computer in the corner of the room. He had it put there so he could email Stevie in private.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, hang on and I’ll get on my computer and use my web cam. You use yours and we’ll talk to each other that way and you can show me the plant.”

“Good idea. Okay, go ahead and get on,” Lindsey said.

Lindsey moved his chair over to the computer and turned it on. He brought up his web cam and when he saw that Stevie was on, he patched her through. He smiled as he saw Stevie’s smiling face staring back at him.

“Hey babe, looking good today,” he said.

Stevie smiled wider as Lindsey watched her blow a kiss at him.

“Thanks Angel,” she said. “Now, let me see this plant.”

Lindsey held it up and turned it so the top of the plant was facing towards the camera. He watched as Steve frowned in confusion as she stared at her computer screen. 

“Linds, I’ve never seen anything like it before,” she said, after a moment’s hesitation. “Where did she get it?”

“I don’t know, she didn’t say and I didn’t want to ask because I wanted her to leave,” Lindsey said, shrugging.

Stevie shook her head.

“I have no idea, Linds. I’d suggest going to a florist. Maybe they would know and would be able to tell you how to take care of it. That is, if you are going to take care of it.”

Lindsey stared at it.

“You know, Steves, I think I might. Just to see if I can. You know how I like a challenge.” 

Stevie laughed.

“Yup, I know that all too well.” 

She stared at it some more. 

“So, are you going to take it to a florist then?”

Lindsey shook his head.

“Nah, I’m not that interested in it. I figure it’ll probably just need water and a grow light or something like all plants do. Besides, I’ve been thinking about a name for it and I’ve decided since we don’t know what it is, I’m going to call it a Stevie 2.”

Stevie raised her eyebrows and an amused grin crept over her face.

“After me? Thanks, Linds. I’m honored, but what will Kristen say if she learns you are naming your little plant she brought for you after your mistress?”

Lindsey shrugged.

“I don’t care what she thinks. It’s my plant and the way I see it. Naming it after you gives me more of an incentive to take care of it. After all, I don’t want anything named Stevie to wither and die on me,” he said, winking.

Stevie chuckled and smiled at him.

“Thanks babe. I’m glad that you feel that way about me,” she said.

“Hey, you are the one I really love, you know,” Lindsey said, winking.

“Yup, I know,” Stevie said, blowing him a kiss. 

Lindsey blew a kiss back. 

“Well, I’ll let you go and I’ll let you know how I do with my plant.”

Stevie laughed.

“Please do. I’m interested in finding out what that thing will look like when it’s full grown.”

“Me too, Steves. I’ll see you later, my love.”

“See you later, Angel,” Stevie said.

Both of them stared at each other for a moment and then began to make little pucker sounds with their lips. After a moment of this, Lindsey and Stevie waved to each other and Lindsey turned off the connection. He grabbed the plant and wheeled his chair back over to the control panel as he began working on his demos again.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 

The next morning, he rose before Kristen so he wouldn't have to face her and after eating a quick breakfast, he headed out. He drove into town and located a Borders bookstore. He searched for a while and finally found a couple of books on plant care. He paid for them and then headed to a florist where he picked up a plant light, a watering can, and some Miracle Gro. After he found everything, he headed back and immediately went down to his studio where he locked the door and began to read. 

After a couple of hours and a couple of chapters, he put down the book and carried the little plant over to his computer desk. He saw that there was just enough room for the plant and the light beside his computer and he sat them down. He plugged in the light and turned it on and went to get some bottled water from his little fridge near the couch. Taking out the water, he closed the door. Opening the bottle, he poured half of the water into the little pot and stepped back. 

"I'll just try this first," he said to himself as he screwed the lid back on the bottle. 

He hoped he wouldn't kill the plant. He had never had much luck with plants before and it always irked him that Stevie had such a green thumb. He smiled as he imagined himself proudly showing the full-grown plant to her and her complementing him on his gardening skills. He began to wonder if the plant was a new species. Stevie would be even more thrilled if she had an entire new species of plant named after her. He sat back down and opened up the water bottle. As he sipped what was left, he thumbed through another book he got on plant identification. He flipped through the pages, looking at the pictures, trying to find anything that looked like his plant. After about a half hour, he finished looking through the book and frowned. Nothing. He had found nothing like the plant. 

He seriously contemplated contacting someone, maybe Kristen had inadvertently found a new species of plant. Lindsey chuckled to himself. 

The dumb bitch didn't even know what she had when she bought it," he muttered to himself. 

He resolved to ask her where she had gotten the plant though. Maybe the location would provide a clue. As he sat the book beside him, he felt his stomach begin to growl and figured he would ask her at dinner. At least, he would have another reason to be up where she was. He put what was left of the water on the top of the fridge and headed up to the kitchen. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

(3 days later) 

"Hey babe," Stevie said, as Lindsey walked up to her. 

The park was where they had agreed to meet when we wanted to be with one another. They even had a special bench, right by the water fountain. Lindsey kissed her passionately before speaking. 

"How you doing, Angel?" he said, squeezing her hand. 

"Not bad. How are you? How is my plant?" Stevie said, laying her head on his shoulder. 

"I'm fine. But the plant isn't." 

Stevie glanced up at him and frowned. 

"Oh no, you mean, It's dead?" she said, sadly. 

"No, not dead. It just won't do anything. I've tried for the past three days to get it to grow or do something, but it just sits there," Lindsey said, sighing. "I tried looking it up in a plant identification book and nothing even remotely like it is in there. I asked Kristen where she got it and she said a Chinese man had a little plant cart and it was just sitting there on the edge of the cart, so she got it." 

"So, it might be a Chinese plant?" Stevie asked. 

"That's what I thought, but I can't find anything on it. Not in that book, not on the web, nothing. I think it might be a whole new breed or something." 

Stevie's eyes widened. 

"Really? You mean you might have discovered a rare plant? That's great, Lindsey. Are you gonna go confirm it?" 

Lindsey nodded. 

"Yup, as soon as I can figure out who to contact." 

He raised Stevie's hand and kissed it. 

"Stevie 2 might become an official plant name, babe." 

He kissed her on the cheek as Stevie beamed. He looked down at her hand and frowned as he noticed a bruise on her arm. He pointed to it. 

"What happened here?" 

Stevie jerked her arm away. 

"Oh that? That's where...I ran into a table and hit my arm," she said quickly. 

Lindsey gave her a suspicious stare as Stevie gulped. 

"Really Linds, I just hit my arm on a table," she said. 

Lindsey stared at her for a moment and then decided not to press the issue. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

"You sure that's what happened?" he asked. 

"I'm sure, Linds," Stevie said. 

She looked at Lindsey and then her eyes widened. 

"Oh I almost forgot. I got you these today," she said, reaching down into a tote bag and giving him a bouquet of roses. 

"Oh, Steves, they're gorgeous," Lindsey said, sniffing them. 

"Well, I figured you would like to look at a plant you could identify for a change," Stevie said, chuckling. 

"Thanks babe," Lindsey said, kissing her. "I'll have to be sneaky in order to get them down into my studio." 

"You'll make it. You can be really sneaky when you want to," Stevie said, kissing him. 

"Yup, and I've gotten lots of practice sneaking around with you," Lindsey said, kissing her back. 

They sat for a while, holding hands and watching the fountain. As Lindsey stared at the fountain, he suddenly became aware they were being watched. He glanced over and frowned as he noticed a dark haired man standing several feet away looking directly at him and Stevie. He saw Stevie out of the corner of his eye look up at him and frown. He watched her as she looked in the direction he was looking and his frowned deepened as all the color drained from her face. She quickly turned back to him. 

"I gotta go, babe. I'll talk to you later," she said, hurriedly. 

"Huh? Why do you have to go?" Lindsey said, confused. 

"Because I have to, I have things to do," Stevie said. 

Lindsey stared at her and noticed the panicked look on her face. He saw her glance back over at the man and he looked over at him too. He frowned as he noticed the man glaring at Stevie. He looked back at Stevie. 

"Stevie, if something is going on, please tell me," Lindsey said, concerned. 

"Nothing is going on." 

"Well, who is that guy? Do you know him?" Lindsey said, nodding to him. 

"Yes, he's my bodyguard, John," Stevie said, in a rushed voice. 

And what, do you have time limit or something. Is that why he's over here glaring at us?" Lindsey said, angrily. 

"Lindsey, I can't explain alright. Just trust me." 

Lindsey grabbed her arm. 

"You love me, right?" he said, suddenly getting a sickened feeling in his stomach. 

Stevie gasped as she realized the meaning of his words. 

"Yes, Angel. I love you with all of my heart. I'm not cheating on you, Linds. The guy is just my bodyguard," Stevie said, stroking his cheek. 

Lindsey glanced back over at John and saw him glare at Stevie as she pulled her hand away. 

"So, why does he look so pissed off?" he said, gesturing to him. 

"Who knows," Stevie said, stammering. " He just gets in a bad mood sometimes, that's all." 

"Uh huh," Lindsey muttered, suddenly glancing down at the bruise on her arm. "Are you sure you're okay?" 

"Yes, Lindsey, for the thousandth time, I'm fine, okay?" She kissed his lips. "I love you babe, I mean that. I'll talk to you later." 

Lindsey nodded reluctantly. 

"Okay, Steves. Just...look after yourself, okay?" he said, worriedly. 

"I will, babe, you too. And keep me posted on that plant," she said, squeezing his hand. "Goodbye, love." 

"Goodbye Angel," Lindsey said, kissing her. 

He watched as Stevie pulled away from him and hurried across the park towards John. John glared at her and then as she caught up to him, he glared at Lindsey before he turned and stalked away behind Stevie. Lindsey pursed his lips knowing that something was terribly wrong. He was determined to get to the bottom of it, even if he had to keep tabs on Stevie constantly. Something about John just didn't sit right with him and the thought of him being responsible for the bruise sickened him more. He thought about going after them, but he had no hard evidence that John had given Stevie the bruise. He had to find out for sure before he confronted him. Lindsey gnashed his teeth. 

And if he had hurt her... 

He sighed as he finally saw Stevie and John turn a corner and disappear from sight. He stood up and glaring one more time in the direction Stevie and John had gone, picked up his roses and started for home.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 

Once he returned home, Lindsey quickly ran downstairs to his studio before Kristen could see anything. Once he reached the studio, he locked the door and went and pulled a vase from under his control panel. He dumped out the pencils and pens that had been in it and grabbed some bottled water from the fridge. He stared at Stevie 2 over on the computer desk and frowned when he saw no change in its appearance. 

"Christ, what am I doing wrong? This stupid plant is about to drive me crazy," he muttered. 

He poured the water in the vase and took the roses out of the paper they were nestled in. As he grabbed the stems, he yelped and let out a curse as he realized a thorn had pricked him. 

"Goddamit! Why can't they take the thorns off so shit like this doesn't happen?" he muttered, as he looked at the drop of blood forming on his finger. 

He put his finger in his mouth and sucked the drop of blood away. As he finished, his eyes widened as he heard the sucking sound continue. Frowning, he looked all around and finally his eyes settled on Stevie 2. He stared at the plant in disbelief as he noticed the tiny lip-like features on the top of bulb were moving. Even more than that, the plant looked as though it were sucking its tiny lips. Lindsey raised his eyebrows and stared at the plant in shock. 

"What the Hell?" he said to himself. "How could it be doing this? What the fuck kind of plant is it?" 

He sat the vase down and moved his hand over to grab the pot the plant was sitting in. He gasped as he saw that as soon as he moved the finger with the blood near the plant, it snapped at it. He drew his hand back and the plant began to make the sucking motion again. He moved his hand cautiously back towards the pot and jerked it back again as the bulb snapped once more. Frowning, Lindsey took the one finger and held it directly in front of the bulb. His eyes widened as this time instead of snapping, the plant simply opened its mouth as wide as it could and tried to lean forward in an effort to get to it. Lindsey took the finger away and put a finger from his other hand back in front of the bulb. His eyes opened wider as he saw the bulb actually turn away and up as if it were turning its nose up at the bloodless finger. 

Lindsey stared at the plant as it continued to make the sucking noise. He lifted the bloody finger and stared at it. He began to wonder what would happen if he gave it a bit of his blood. 

Shit, I've tried every other thing," he said to himself. 

He held his finger over the plant and watched as the bulb tilted itself so that it's open mouth was just under it. He squeezed on his finger and watched as the bulb began to eagerly drink the blood drops that fell into its mouth. Lindsey stopped after 6 drops and as he took his hand away, the plant smacked its lips and gave what Lindsey swore was a little smile. Lindsey shook his head. As the plant watched him, he took the vase and set it on the control panel. He took one more look at Stevie 2 as he walked out the door to get supper. 

The moment he was gone, the plant began to strain as it began to grow bigger. It grew to a height of about a half-foot and then stopped and sighed contentedly. It looked back towards the door and smiled its thanks. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Lindsey came downstairs after eating his meal. He went through his door and stopped short. His eyes widened as he saw that the plant had gotten bigger. He closed the door and walked over to it, staring in wonder. 

"Oh my God, Stevie is gonna love this," he said, to himself. 

He turned his back to the plant and pulled out his cell phone. Behind him, the plant lowered its bulb and watched Lindsey with a grin. 

He heard a click. 

"Stevie?" 

"No! Stevie is unavailable at the moment!" a male voice said. 

Lindsey frowned. 

"Well, who is this, then?" 

"This is John, Mr. Buckingham." 

Lindsey's eyes widened as he felt the anger well up inside him. 

"Where is Stevie?" he asked, trying to keep an even tone of voice. 

"None of your damn business!" 

Lindsey's eyes widened more and he gritted his teeth. 

"Excuse me?" he said, angrily. 

"I said, none of your goddamn business, Buckingham. When you are married to Stevie, then it becomes your business. Until then, FUCK...OFF!" 

Lindsey's mouth dropped open in shock. 

"Goodbye!" John said. 

Lindsey suddenly heard Stevie's voice in the background. 

"John, who is..." 

CLICK 

Lindsey stared at the cell with outright anger. He wondered if Stevie had been there in the house all along or if she had just gotten in, either way, it was her decision to talk to him and not her bodyguards. Lindsey shoved the cell phone back in his pocket and turned. He stared at Stevie 2 who by now had turned his bulb back up and was motionless. Lindsey turned on his computer and began to write an email to Stevie. 

To: LindsOnlyAngel@yahoo.com 

From: Candlebright2001@aol.com 

Subject: Please contact me! 

Stevie, 

I tried to phone you and John answered the phone. That's who was on the line since I heard you asking that question to him before he hung up on me. What is going on, Stevie? I tried to talk to you about our plant and he goes ballistic and told me that talking to you is none of my goddamned business and on top of that to fuck off. Please, babe, let me know what's up with that guy. I'm concerned about you. 

Your one and only true love, 

Lindsey. 

Lindsey pushed the send button and went and sat down with his guitar. He played quietly to himself as he thought over the events of the day. He only hoped that Stevie would email him back soon with an explanation.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

After about an hour of playing, Lindsey finally heard that familiar voice saying... 

"You've got mail!" 

"I hope to God, it's Stevie," he said, as he put his guitar down. 

He brought up the message. 

To: Candlebright2001@aol.com 

From: LindsOnlyAngel@yahoo.com 

Subject: I can explain. 

Linds? 

Are you there right now? If you are, turn on your web cam and I'll talk to you that way and explain. 

Stevie 

Lindsey quickly got out of his email and clicked on his web cam. A few minutes later, he saw Stevie's signal and patched her through. 

"Lindsey?" 

"Angel, what is going on?" Lindsey demanded. "Why did that asshole tell me to fuck off?" 

Stevie looked around nervously. 

"Shhhh, Linds, keep it down. I don't want him to hear." 

Lindsey folded his arms across his chest. 

"Alright, Stevie," he said, in a lowered voice. "What is with this guy?" 

Stevie sighed. 

"He's jealous of you, Linds." 

Lindsey raised his eyebrows. 

"Jealous? Why?" 

"Because he wants me for himself." 

Lindsey's mouth dropped open. 

"Excuse me?" he said. "Is this why he's beating you?" 

Stevie sighed. 

"He doesn't beat me. He just gets rough with me sometimes." 

"And there's a fucking difference? Stevie, get rid of him." 

"I've tried, Linds. He won't go." 

"Call the police, Stevie." 

Stevie sighed. 

"I can't." 

"Why not?" Lindsey said, getting angrier by the minute. 

"Because he's told me if I do, he'll kill you," she said. 

Lindsey sighed and put his head in his hands. He brought his head back up and stared at Stevie as she watched him. 

"Linds, I'm sorry. But John is a huge man, you've seen him. I'm pretty sure he might make good on his threat and that's what scares me," she said. "I love you so much, babe. I don't want anything to happen to you." 

"Stevie, don't you think I feel that way too about you? What am I supposed to do, just sit back and watch him rough you up? I mean, there has got to be some way we can get him away from you." 

Stevie sighed. 

"I've tried, Linds. I've tried talking to him, begging with him, ordering him to go. I've done everything short of shoving him out the door and he just laughs at me and tells me he's here for my protection." 

Lindsey glared at the screen. 

"That's it, then, I'm coming over and I'll rip his fucking throat out!" 

"No, Lindsey! Don't! He'll kill you!" Stevie begged. 

"I don't care! My girl is being threatened and I'm gonna..." 

"Lindsey, please, don't," Stevie pleaded. "Find another way. Don't come over here and take him on. He's..." Stevie suddenly looked back behind her. "Oh shit, here he comes, I gotta go." 

"Stevie!" 

"I'll talk to you later! I love you" 

"Stevie!" 

Lindsey sighed as the web cam suddenly went blank. His arms flopped down over the chair arms as he sunk down in the chair. 

"Oh shit, what am I gonna do? How can I help Stevie get away from that guy?" 

As he shut his eyes and leaned his head back, he failed to see Stevie 2 lower its bulb and look at him. He looked at the computer screen and back at Lindsey and grinned. Suddenly, he let his bulb flop down to the table and as Lindsey opened his eyes and stared at it, he began to make the sucking sounds again. 

"Again? I just fed you earlier," he said. 

He stared at the sucking lips and sighed. 

"Oh, alright. Just to get you out of my hair. I got more important things to worry about." 

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his Swiss army knife. Opening the pen knife, he pricked his finger and set it in the bulb's mouth. The mouth closed and it eagerly began to suck as Lindsey sat and thought. After a moment, he withdrew his finger and stared at the plant as it licked its lips and stared at him. 

"You are the strangest goddamn plant I've ever seen," he said. "I have to find out where you come from...right after I figure out how to help Stevie." 

Sighing, he went and sat back down on his couch as the plant chuckled softly to itself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

(4 days later) 

Stevie hurried into the recording studio. For once, she had managed to convince John not to follow her. She was glad she was able to do that. She couldn't begin to imagine what would happen if Lindsey came in and saw him. She walked into the studio lobby and waved to Mick and John who were sitting on the couch talking. 

"Has Lindsey been in yet?" she asked. 

"No, love. He's still not here," Mick said. 

Stevie nodded and as Mick and John went back to their discussion, Stevie went to the front door to watch for Lindsey's arrival. 

Finally, with a sigh of relief, she spied his car pulling in. She ran out the door to meet him, eager to hold him after finally getting away from John's jealous gaze. She stopped short however, as the car stopped and Lindsey emerged. She stared at the pale, gaunt, man who only a week before had looked healthy and energetic. She hadn't tried to contact Lindsey since the night they had talked on the web-cam. What could have happened to him in that time? 

Frowning, she gazed down at his fingers and noticed they were covered with Band-Aids. She looked back up at Lindsey who smiled weakly at her as he shuffled up to greet her. 

"Lindsey? What the Hell happened to you?" Stevie said, as she hugged him tight. "You look sick." 

Lindsey sighed. 

"I've just been feeling under the weather lately, Angel," he said. 

Stevie pointed to his fingers. 

"What happened to your hands?" 

"I...got paper cuts." 

Stevie raised her eyebrows. 

"On all your fingers?" she asked, incredulously. 

Lindsey nodded. 

"I was handling some really...sharp paper," he said, in a soft voice. 

"I guess so," Stevie said. 

She stroked Lindsey's cheek. 

"Babe, are you sure you're alright? You can go home if you feel really ill," she said, worriedly. 

Lindsey shook his head. 

"No, I'll be okay. Don't worry about me, Steves. I've just felt...drained...lately." 

They began to walk towards the front door and Stevie kept glancing over, frowning as she watched Lindsey shuffle his feet along tiredly. She cleared her throat. 

"Um, how's the plant...coming along?" she asked. 

Lindsey sighed. 

"It's growing," he said. 

Stevie raised her eyebrows and smiled at him. 

"It is? You finally figured out how to make it grow?" 

Lindsey nodded. 

"Oh yeah, I figured out just exactly what it needs," he said, glancing down at his fingers. 

Stevie frowned at him again wondering exactly what he meant by that. She could tell something was wrong...really wrong. She reached over and touched Lindsey's shoulder. 

"Babe, I'm here for you. You know that, don't you?" she said. 

"Yes, Stevie, I know it," Lindsey said. 

He glanced over at her as they reached the door. 

"So, is John here?" he said, suddenly becoming angry. 

 

 

 

Promoted stories

 

 

#MyHandmaidsTale Contest by Hulu 

#MyHandmaidsTale Contest

By Hulu  
 Promoted by Hulu Create a 500-word short story inspired by Margaret Atwood's classic "The Handmaid's Tale" for your chance to be part of an anthology curated by Margaret Atwood...

 

You'll also like

 

 

WRONG // (Harry Styles) by alison-archer 

WRONG // (Harry Styles)

By alison-archer

 11.4M  261K 

 

❝This is wrong Harry,❞ I pant as he rips off my top, exposing my bra. I soon give into him as his arms lock on my waist, lifting me onto the kitchen counter.  
❝Be quiet baby, we dont want to wake Louis up,❞  
//  
Absolutely no translations or resposts. No exceptions. :)  
#1 19/10/16

 

Baby, It's Cold Outside by RubyMoonSister 

Baby, It's Cold Outside

By RubyMoonSister

 126  22 

 

Buckingham Nicks Christmas One Shot ; 1979

 

bangtan ➳ scenarios + texts II by -sugakookiejams- 

bangtan ➳ scenarios + texts II

By -sugakookiejams-

 1M  66.1K 

 

《ON-GOING》  
➳ here's some more ( • ∀ • )  
•  
•  
•  
❣WARNING❣ ⇝ for delulu and byuntae ARMYs only ~  
(Every damn part probably has pictures/gif deal with it 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

The next morning, Lindsey rose earlier and walked into the bedroom closet. He reached up above him and felt around on the shelf that extended around the length of the closet. He found the box and smiled as he pulled it down. He opened it up and found his little revolver that he kept for his family's protection. He grabbed the box of ammo beside it and loaded the gun, then making sure the safety was on, he stuck it into the back of his trousers and pulled his shirt back down over it. 

He made his way to the studio. He saw that once again John hadn't followed Stevie and he was glad since he knew it meant he was probably at her house. He recorded with the band for a while before he announced to everyone that he wasn't feeling well and wanted to go home and rest. Everyone agreed and decided to work on their individual parts without him for the day, Lindsey watched Stevie come up to him as he was leaving and give him a hug around the neck. 

"Get better, babe, okay?" she said, worriedly. 

Lindsey nodded and kissed her back. 

"I will, Angel. I'll talk to you later." 

As Stevie nodded, he gave her one more, quick, kiss, and headed out to his car. He waved at Stevie as she stood at the door and starting up the car, he pulled it out of the parking lot and headed towards Stevie's house. 

"Now to take care of our little pest problem," he muttered. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Lindsey parked the car just outside of Stevie's gates, and got out. He checked to make sure the gun was still in place, and finding that it was, he made his way to the keypad at the front of the gate. He input the code that Stevie had given him and quickly went through as the gates swung open, praying that John was nowhere near one of the video monitors. He hurried up to the front door and flinched as he heard the gates swing back with a loud clang. He paused for a moment and when he didn't hear any movement, he pulled out Stevie's house key and unlocked the door. He peeked around the corner and saw no one. He made his way quietly through the house. Finding no one on the ground floor, he made his way upstairs. As he reached the second level, he paused as he heard a rustling sound coming from Stevie's bedroom. Frowning, he tiptoed down the hallway. He reached Stevie's door and cautiously peeked his head around, he drew in his breath and his eyes widened as he saw John looking through Stevie's dresser. He felt sick to his stomach as he watched him pulling out Stevie's underwear and rubbing it on his groin as he moaned to himself. He stood and watched for a few moments, feeling himself getting angrier by the second. 

"Oh god, Stevie," John moaned. "I can't wait to feel myself inside of you. I think I'll wait till you're asleep tonight and make my move." 

Lindsey gritted his teeth. He had heard enough. 

"I don't think so, you son of a bitch!" he said, walking through the door. 

John gasped and dropped the purple underpants he had been holding. He glared at Lindsey. 

"What the fuck are you doing here, Buckingham?" he demanded. 

"I might ask you the same question," Lindsey said, pointing to the scattered panties on the floor. "Especially since you seem to be going through Stevie's things and rubbing them on yourself!" 

John looked down at the floor and a brief look of embarrassment passed over his face before he fixed Lindsey with a glare. 

"As I told you before, it's none of your fucking business, Buckingham. You have a wife, now why don't you go back out the way you came and go fuck her, before I call the fucking police on you for breaking and entering." 

Lindsey smirked. 

"I didn't break and enter. Stevie, herself, gave me the gate code and the house key, which gives me the distinct impression that I'm welcome here. You however have no permission to be going through her things and you certainly have no permission to beat her or have sex with her against her will. So, I'm warning you to get the fuck out of this house before I do something you'll regret." 

John glared at him as he started towards him. 

"How dare you threaten me, you little shrimp, I'm gonna make you pay..." 

CLICK 

John stopped and stared as Lindsey whipped the gun out and cocked it. He glared at John as he leveled the gun at his heart. 

"Get the fuck out of this house or die. It's your decision," he said. 

He knew he had agreed to kill John earlier when he had talked to Stevie 2, but he wasn't sure if he could bring himself to do it. He had never killed anyone in his life and he didn't feel like starting now. 

*With luck, maybe the bastard will just go away and leave Stevie and me alone.* he thought, not completely believing himself. 

He gestured the gun towards the door. 

"Move. You first," he said. 

John glared at him as he moved past Lindsey and out the door. Lindsey followed him with the gun at his back. 

"And don't even think of coming back here or bothering Stevie in any way or so help me God, I will shoot you dead," Lindsey threatened. 

John snorted, but said nothing. 

Suddenly, as they reached the top of the stairs and got out onto the landing, John spun around and began to wrestle the gun from Lindsey's hands. 

"I think the only one who is gonna be dead, is you, you little prick!" he screamed as they fought for control of the gun. 

Suddenly John let out a scream as his foot hit the edge of the landing. He let go of the gun and his arms spun wildly in front of him for a moment as he tried to regain his balance. Lindsey watched horrified as John lost his balance and went hurtling down the steps. His eyes widened as he heard a loud CRACK on the way down and he gulped as he saw John land at the bottom of the steps, lying silent with his eyes staring straight ahead, lifeless. 

Lindsey stared at the dead body for a moment in shock and then slowly he made his way down the steps hardly believing what had happened. He reached the step just above the step that John's head was resting on. He put his fingers on John's jugular and confirmed what he already knew. John was dead. 

"Oh God," Lindsey whispered to himself. "What am I gonna do, I can't let Stevie come home to this. Oh, shit, what am I gonna do?" 

Suddenly, Stevie's 2's words came into his head. 

*Feed him to me.* 

Lindsey's eyes widened for a moment as he stared at John's body. Then, slowly, he nodded. 

"That's it, I'll get rid of the body. I'll let that plant have it. That way, no one will ever find it. He'll just be a missing person," Lindsey rambled to himself. "He'll be gone and Stevie won't have to worry about him ever again." 

Lindsey put his arms underneath John's arms and dragged him down the steps and towards the door. He laid him by the door and hurried back out to the gate. He input Stevie's code and as the gate swung open, he got in the car and quickly drove the car through. He drove it up to the house and flipped the lever for the trunk. He hurried up to the house and after making sure no one was coming down the street, he dragged the body out and down to the car and with a monumental effort, got it into the trunk. He closed the trunk door and hurried back up to the house. He was about to close the door when he had a thought. He hurried in and upstairs and quickly picked up the underwear from the floor so Stevie wouldn't have to wonder why it was there. He stared at it in distaste, knowing he couldn't put it back in the drawer. He closed the open drawer and hurrying to the laundry chute, put the panties in it. He then hurried downstairs and locked the door and hurried to the car. He started the car and after putting in the code one more time, drove away hoping that no one had seen anything. 

Trying not to think about the corpse in the trunk, he drove back home as quickly as he could. As he reached his house, he noticed with relief that Kristen's car was gone. Lindsey surmised she must have taken the children and gone shopping. 

*Lucky break for me,* he thought 

As the word "break" passed through his head, he gave a little flinch as he heard the CRACK sound that John's neck had made when it snapped. 

He got out of the car, and after making sure no one was around, he reached in and popped the trunk. With a grunt, he pulled the dead body out of the car and closing the trunk, he dragged it up to the house. He unlocked the door and quickly dragged the body down to his studio wincing as the body thumped on each step. 

He reached his studio and opened the door, panting and puffing as he brought the body inside and closed the door. He leaned against the door trying to catch his breath. 

"Well, here he is, I don't know how you are going to get him eat..." 

He turned just in time to see John's legs disappear down Stevie 2's mouth. Stevie 2 grinned at Lindsey as he finished. 

"Thanks pal," he said, licking his lips. 

Lindsey stared at Stevie 2 and then slowly sank to the floor as Stevie 2 chuckled to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Lindsey jerked awake. All night long, he had been having dreams of police arresting him for John's death. He could see himself at the trial trying in vain to convince everyone he was innocent. That John's death had been an accident. That he had panicked and in his moment of panic had done the wrong thing and let the plant eat John's body. He saw himself telling everyone in the courtroom and he saw that no one was buying it. Then he saw the gavel being banged as the judge pronounced his sentence. The last thing he saw before he woke up was the doctor putting the IV in his arm that would deliver the lethal injection that would take his life, as Stevie screamed and cried and stood in the viewing room watching him. 

"Lindsey?" Kristen asked, frowning? "Are you okay?" 

Lindsey nodded silently. As Kristen watched him, confused, Lindsey got up and staggered out the bedroom door and down to the studio. 

"I gotta get rid of that plant before something else happens," he muttered as he descended the stairs. 

He opened the door to his studio and his mouth fell open as he saw that Stevie 2 had nearly doubled in size overnight. He came in and stared in shock at the vines that literally covered the studio walls and the floor. As he shut the door, Stevie 2 lowered his bulb and smiled at him. 

"Good morning, pal. Sleep well?" he asked. 

Lindsey gulped. 

"No, I did not sleep well. It's hard to sleep when you've just witnessed the death of someone and ended up feeding his body to a monster plant," he said, folding his arms over his chest. 

"And he was delicious too, I assure you," Stevie 2 said, licking his lips. 

"Well, that's good. Because he's going to be the last for you, because you're going," Lindsey said, glaring at him. 

"Heh, how are you gonna get me out of this studio?" Stevie 2 said, indicating himself with his leaf. "In case you haven't noticed, I'd be a little bit of a strain on your back," he said, mockingly. 

"Oh, I'll figure out a way, don't worry. And once I do, I'm gonna make sure you die, so no other people will get fed to you." 

Stevie 2 snorted. 

"I'm so scared, Lindsey, really. My vines are just trembling," he said, amused. 

Lindsey glared at him for a moment and then hurried out as Stevie 2 chortled with glee. He hurried up the stairs determined to find something to move Stevie 2 out of the house without hurting anyone. As he reached the top of the stairs, he saw Kristen staring at him with an angry look on her face. 

"Stevie...is at the front door," she said, spatting the words out. "She...wants to talk to you." 

Lindsey nodded and as he tried to move past her, she grabbed him. 

"She better have a good reason for being here at 8 am in the morning too," she hissed. 

Lindsey glared at her and then moved past her. He walked to the door and opened it. 

"Stevie?" Lindsey said, as he noticed Stevie's worried expression. "Are you okay?" 

"It's John, Lindsey. I can't seem to locate him. I came home last night and no one was at home. I tried his home phone number and no one answered there. I had his family's number that he gave me in case I needed to contact him when he was there, but they hadn't seen him either. They gave me some phone numbers of his close friends and I tried those, but nothing there either." She looked at Lindsey. "It's like he disappeared off the face of the earth. Have you heard anything, Lindsey?" 

Lindsey tried to keep a steady demeanor. 

"No, I haven't heard anything about John, Stevie. Why would I? He doesn't like me anyway." 

Stevie nodded. 

"Yes, I guess that's true. I just wonder what happened to him?" 

"Maybe he finally wised up and decided to leave you alone," Lindsey said. 

He realized he said too much. Stevie stared at him suspiciously. 

"You did go home yesterday, Linds?" she asked, as she eyed him. "You didn't confront him and make him leave did you?" 

Lindsey gave her a look of indignation. 

"No, Stevie. I came home because I wasn't feeling well. I was nowhere near your house," Lindsey said, praying that Stevie hadn't heard differently. 

He folded his arms over his chest as a thought occurred to him. 

"By the way, did you go to the police like we agreed?" 

Stevie silently shook her head as Lindsey raised his eyebrow. 

"I was going to, Linds. I swear. I just wanted to wait until John was gone. He was supposed to go home this weekend and see his family. I was going to go then so he wouldn't discover what I'd done and hurt either of us," she said. 

Lindsey nodded. 

"That was a good decision, Angel. I'm sorry if I sounded as if I didn't trust you, I was just concerned for you being around that guy. Personally, I'm glad he's gone," he said, holding her. 

"I am too, but I still would like to know where he went so I know nothing's happened to him," Stevie said. 

She stared at him. 

"Linds, we're in front of your house, you know," she said, pointing to his arms around her. 

"Oh, yeah," Lindsey said, quickly withdrawing. "I get enough crap from my wife without adding fuel to the fire." 

Stevie nodded. 

"Well, if you happen to see John, will you let me know?" she asked. 

Lindsey nodded. 

"I will. Take care, my Angel," he said, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. 

Stevie kissed him on the cheek. 

"You too, get better soon." 

She waved at him and Lindsey watched as she walked back down to her car. She got in and he waved at her as her driver backed out and took her back down the drive. He waited until she vanished from view before sighing and heading back in. 

He headed downstairs and opened the studio door. He walked in and was about to turn when he heard a sharp intake of breath. He turned to see Kristen staring at Stevie 2 in awe. 

"Holy shit, look at how big it's gotten," she said to herself. 

Lindsey glared at her. 

"What are you doing down here?" he said, folding his arms and watching her as she walked over to stare at the plant. 

Kristen turned and glared at him. 

"I wanna talk to you. I stood there in the shadows and saw the two of you and I heard everything. Now who is this John and do you really know anything about his disappearance?" she said, putting her hands on her hips. 

Lindsey's mouth dropped open. 

"You spied on us?" 

Kristen smirked. 

"Yes, I did. Filthy habit, but I find it necessary since my so-called husband seems to be having this little tryst behind my back. Now who is John, her boyfriend? Because if he is, he must be competition and I can see you wanting him out of the way so you can be with your little mistress," she said, venomously. 

Lindsey sighed. 

"No, he is not her boyfriend. He was an abusive asshole of a bodyguard who wouldn't leave her alone and personally I'm glad he's gone." 

"Yeah, I bet," Kristen said. "You're glad he's gone so you don't have to fight for Stevie's affections. And I'm betting dollars to donuts, Lindsey Buckingham, that not only do you know where he is, you are responsible for his disappearance too, aren't you?" 

She saw Lindsey involuntarily stiffen and she raised her eyebrows. 

"I knew it. I knew you would know what happened to him. I am going to go call the police right now, Lindsey, and I'm gonna have them come out here and make them get the information out of you." 

Kristen made a move. Suddenly, she stopped as she saw Lindsey's eyes widen. 

"Are you scared, Lindsey? You better be scared, especially if you did something to..." 

She paused as she noticed Lindsey was staring right through her. She turned and her eyes widened as she saw Stevie 2 now had his mouth all the way open. She leaned over and looked at the plant's tongue. 

"What the Hell kinda plant is this, Lindsey?" 

Suddenly, to Lindsey's horror, Stevie 2 snapped its jaws shut on Kristen. He ran to grab her legs screaming at the plant to open. Suddenly, with one mighty jerk, the plant swung its bulb upright and Lindsey screamed in horror as Kristen's wriggling legs disappeared into its mouth. 

"Oh my God, Kristen!" Lindsey screamed. 

He glared at Stevie 2 as he began to laugh. 

"What? Why are you getting so bent outta shape? You didn't love her anyway." 

"No, I didn't love her. But that's no reason for you to eat her!" Lindsey screamed at him. 

"Sure it was. Now you won't have a wife bugging you about Stevie. She's yours free and clear." 

Lindsey stared at the plant in shock. 

"THAT'S IT! YOU ARE DEAD YOU SON OF A BITCH! I AM GOING AND WHEN I COME BACK, YOU ARE MULCH!" 

Lindsey quickly hurried up the stairs as Stevie 2 laughed hysterically behind him. 

"HURRY BACK, LINDSEY! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT YOU HAVE IN MIND FOR ME!" he screamed out between his laughs. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Lindsey dashed to the kids' room. Without saying why, he quickly got Will and Leelee dressed and out the door to the car. He started the car and headed out of the gate. He knew he had to take his kids to Jeff, to get them away from the plant. Then, he had to find something to stop Stevie 2 once and for all. As he drove, he glanced down at Will and Leelee who were staring at him curiously and smiled warmly at them. He had never loved Kristen, but for his children to lose their mother like that made him feel sick to his stomach, and he knew he could never tell them the real truth. 

Lindsey sighed as he turned his eyes back to the road, he only hoped his kids wouldn't be orphans by the end of the day. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Stevie 2 chuckled to himself. He wasn't afraid of Lindsey or his threats. He knew he could fight whatever the little wimp tried to throw at him. 

*I might even reveal what my purpose on this planet is just before I devour him.* he thought. 

As he sat and thought some more, he suddenly had an idea. Using one of his vines, he turned on Lindsey's computer and brought up his email account. Craning his head over, he used his vines and typed an email. 

To: LindsOnlyAngel@yahoo.com 

From: Candlebright2001@aol.com 

Subject: We need to talk 

Stevie, 

It's Lindsey, darling. Could you come back to the house when you get this email? I need to talk to you 

privately about something. Kristen will be gone, so you can use your house key. Meet me down in my studio. 

Lindsey. 

Stevie 2 hit the send button and chuckled to himself as he saw the email had been sent. 

"Let's see how brave you are when I'm holding your sweetheart hostage."


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8 

Stevie 2 tapped his vines impatiently on the floor. He had kept Lindsey's email account open in case Stevie tried to email back. 

"Come on, come on, he muttered. Before that little pussy gets back." 

He raised his head as he heard a door slam. He smiled as he heard a tentative voice at the top of the stairs. 

"Lindsey? Are you down there?" 

As he heard footsteps descending, he quickly turned his bulb upright and ceased all movement. He watched as Stevie came through the door and stood silently in shock as she stared at Stevie 2. 

"Oh my God, Lindsey, is this the same little plant?" she said, in awe. "I can't believe you grew it like this," she said, touching the bulb. 

Suddenly, Stevie gasped as Stevie 2 lowered her bulb and smiled at her. 

"And he did such a good job on me too. Unfortunately, we seemed to have an arrangement going and he's starting to get cold feet." 

He chuckled at Stevie's shocked expression. 

"Yup, I can talk, neat, huh?" he said. 

"What...what...arrangement?" Stevie asked, as she finally managed to get her words out. 

"Oh nothing much. Just some blood to help me grow." 

Stevie blinked as she thought back. 

"The Band-Aids...the paleness." 

Stevie 2 nodded. 

"Yup, that was because he was feeding little ole me. Of course, I ain't so little now." 

"You...drained...Lindsey," Stevie said, pointing to him. 

Stevie 2 nodded again. 

"Yes, but you see, I wasn't gonna do it forever, Stevie, just until I could get big enough to feed on my own. And I have now...twice." 

"Fed on what?" 

Stevie 2 smirked. 

"Well, first I fed on your abusive little bodyguard. Mmmmmmm, he was good." 

He chuckled as he watched Stevie's mouth drop open. 

"How did you get to him?" she asked. 

"It was easy, babe. Lindsey bought me his dead body and I ate it." 

His smirk grew as he saw all the color drain from Stevie's face. 

"Lindsey told me..." 

Stevie 2 nodded. 

"He told you he had nothing to do with it? Well, he did. He was the one who dragged his dead body down here," he said, gleefully. 

Stevie 2 watched as Stevie's eyes brimmed with tears and he patted her on the back with a vine. 

"Hey, Lindsey and I were only doing you a favor. You're better off without him." 

"You had no right..." 

"I had every right, babe. Lindsey bought him to me so I could feed. So, he became my dinner." 

He watched as Stevie sank down onto Lindsey's couch. 

"Lindsey, oh God, Lindsey, how could you murder him?" she sobbed. 

Stevie 2 patted his vine on her back. 

"Aw, there, there. I don't know if Lindsey even murdered the guy. It could have been an accident, you know. When he dragged him in, it looked like his neck was broken. Plus, he told me he witnessed his death, he didn't say he killed him." 

Stevie looked up at him. 

"Even if it was an accident, Lindsey would never do something like this unless someone convinced him to," she said, angrily. 

"And that's what I did, I convinced him," Stevie 2 said smiling. 

The tears began to flow down Stevie's cheeks as she glared at him. 

"Then you are responsible for his death." 

"Moi? How so?" 

Stevie pointed at him. 

"You're the one who convinced him to do it. I told Lindsey not to do anything, but you talked him into it. So that makes you responsible for John's death!" 

"Stevie, Stevie, calm down. What Lindsey and I did, we did for you. Lindsey loves you, he wanted you to be free from that guy, so I helped him do you a favor." 

He chuckled as Stevie glared at him hatefully. 

"Actually, I've done you more than one favor really." 

Stevie gulped. 

"What do you mean by that?" she said, fearfully. 

"I mean, I'm referring to my second meal, Stevie," he leaned closer to her. "I ate Lindsey's wife too.� 

Stevie's eyes bugged out and she became as white as a sheet. 

"You murderer," she said. 

Stevie 2 smirked. 

"Hey, she was going to go get the police and have them come and arrest Lindsey. Then, he would have been behind bars and you would have been without him. Besides, with Kristen gone, you're free to marry him." 

Stevie's mouth moved silently as she stared at Stevie 2 in shock. Finally, she leapt up and began to run towards the door. 

"I'm getting Lindsey and I'm gonna help him get rid of you!" she screamed out. 

Suddenly, Stevie gasped as she felt Stevie 2's vines coiling around her. She let out a scream as she was jerked off her feet. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw Stevie 2 holding her in front of his face. 

"No, Stevie, I've got other plans for you!" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Lindsey drove back as fast as he could. He had dropped the kids off at Jeff's house and hurriedly muttered out that he was in a hurry and would explain everything later. After Jeff agreed to take them, he hurried back out the door and into his car as Jeff stood on his front porch watching him with a bewildered expression. He took off and headed into town to the hardware store. After looking around, he chose an axe, a weed whacker, and weed killer and quickly paid for all of it. Throwing the items in the car, he hurried back home as quickly as he could. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Alright, you son of a bitch, it's time for some pruning," he muttered as he carried all the items down the stairs to the studio. 

As he reached the door, he stood and stared at Stevie 2 who was watching him with an amused smile. He saw him lean forward and look at all the items he was carrying before he leaned back up. 

"That? That is what you are going to kill me with?" Stevie 2 said, with a chuckle. 

"This or my bare hands, whatever works," Lindsey said. 

Stevie 2 snickered. 

"Oh please, use your bare hands. I'd love to see that," he said. 

"You aren't gonna be so smug when I get through with you," Lindsey said. 

"Well, you aren't gonna be so smug when I get through with her." 

Suddenly, Stevie 2 pulled back his leaf and Lindsey's eyes widened in horror when he saw Stevie kneeling on the floor beside the pot. A vine had encircled her from head to foot and another vine was wrapped twice around her mouth as a gag. Lindsey stared at her pleading, tear filled eyes and he looked up at Stevie 2. 

"You fucking son of a bitch!" he screamed at him. "I'm gonna kill you for this." 

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't if I were you." 

Lindsey watched in horror as the vines around Stevie began to constrict. He saw her eyes bug out as she began to gasp for air. 

"NO! Let her alone! This is between us!" Lindsey said. "Let her breathe, dammit!" 

Lindsey saw the vines loosen and He felt tears come to his eyes as he saw Stevie taking oxygen into her lungs. 

Stevie 2 smirked at him. 

"Now, you will listen to me or you'll watch her die slowly and painfully." 

Lindsey sighed deeply and dropped the items at his feet as Stevie 2 chuckled. 

"Alright," he said, softly, "Talk."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine 

Stevie 2 chuckled to himself as he watched Lindsey's eyes dart from him to Stevie and back. 

"You humans, you get so emotional. That's what makes you easy to control," he said, smirking at him. 

"Let her go," Lindsey said. "I'll do what you want, but first you have to let her go." 

Stevie 2 snorted. 

No, Lindsey, you are going to do what I want, anyway, because I'm the one calling the shots here, not you," he said. "And if you don't believe me, maybe your sweetheart's ragged breaths when I constrict my vines again will convince you." 

Lindsey glared at him. 

"What do you want?" he said, trying to control his temper in case he decided to do something else to Stevie. 

"What I want, first of all, is for you to bring me more people so I can feed," Stevie 2 said. 

Lindsey glanced over at Stevie's pleading eyes as she shook her head and glanced back up at him. 

"Why? Why do you suddenly need whole people now when before you only needed blood?" he asked. 

"Because, I've gotten bigger now, idiot," Stevie 2 said, indicating himself. "A little prick from your finger and a few drops of blood ain't gonna do it no more, got it?" 

Lindsey nodded. 

"Then, once you've brought me a few more people, you will take some leaf cuttings from me and sell them to florist shops." 

"So, you can grow up and eat other people elsewhere," Lindsey said. 

Stevie 2 smiled. 

"Now you're getting it, pal. I knew you still had a brain in there somewhere," he said, chuckling. 

"So what happens when you eat everyone in the world, then?" Lindsey said, buying for time as he tried to think of a way to free Stevie. 

"I move on to another planet, natch," Stevie 2 said. 

He giggled at Lindsey's shocked expression. 

"You mean you didn't guess that I was from another planet? Where did you think a huge, talking, blood sucking, plant came from, Lindsey? The Amazon?" 

Lindsey felt the axe handle at his feet. He started to slowly position his foot around the handle to draw it nearer to him as he kept the plant busy. 

"No, I just never considered you might be from outer space," he said. 

Stevie 2 snorted. 

"That's earthlings for you," he said. "They think they are the only planet in the universe that has any life on it," he laughed at Lindsey. "Well, it's that stupidity that is gonna cost you your planet and your people. And I think I'll start on Stevie here, come to think of it. She looks nice and tasty," he smiled as he looked around at Stevie as she gave out a muffled scream, "Ah relax, Stevie, it won't hurt that much," he said, opening his mouth. 

"No, but this will," Lindsey said, grabbing the axe as the plant turned away from him. 

Stevie 2 swung his head around just in time to see Lindsey swing the axe down and chop his tongue in two. As Stevie 2 howled in pain, Lindsey swung the axe again and chopped off the vine that was around Stevie. He pulled her away from Stevie 2, as he quickly tore away the vine encircling her body. He finished freeing her and they both started up the stairs. Just as they reached the door, Lindsey heard Stevie scream and saw that Stevie 2 had encircled her right ankle with another vine and was pulling her back towards him. 

"Ah'm gonna gith oo fo thit," Stevie 2 said incoherently. 

Lindsey grabbed onto Stevie with one hand and with the other chopped the vine around her ankle as Stevie 2 howled out in pain. He pushed her in front of him as he turned and protected her from the enraged plant. 

As Stevie screamed out, Lindsey dived and barely missed the plants mouth as he tried to catch him. He raised the axe again and chopped a huge gash in the stalk of the plant. As green fluid poured from the wound, Lindsey yelled out as Stevie 2 grabbed his leg in his mouth and started to eat him. 

Stevie screamed in horror. As Stevie 2 began to suck Lindsey's leg up like a strand of spaghetti, she ran forward and grabbed the weed whacker. As she ran, she started it up. She jumped once as Stevie 2 tried to ensnare her with a vine and rolled. Reaching the bulb, she took the weed whacker and rammed it into Stevie 2's lips. As the lips began to shred, Stevie 2 howled and Lindsey fell to the floor, his leg freed. Lindsey and Stevie grabbed each other and pulled each other away from Stevie 2 who was still howling in pain. Lindsey grabbed the weed killer and opening it, ran up and threw the open can into the plant's throat. 

"Here! Feed on that, you bastard!" Lindsey cried out as the plant began to gag. 

He grabbed the axe again and dived back under the bulb. He got in a few more chops and when he had almost gotten through the stalk, he raised both his feet and kicked as hard as he could sending the bulb tumbling backwards away from him and Stevie. As the bulb crashed into the control panel, Lindsey fell backwards onto the vines with a gasp as Stevie ran to him. 

"Oh God, Linds, are you okay?" she said, glancing down at his leg. 

Lindsey nodded and stroked her hair. 

"How about you, he didn't hurt you when he squeezed you, did he?" he asked worriedly. 

Stevie shook her head as she kissed his forehead. 

They both looked over at the huge bulb sprawled out on Lindsey's control panel as it struggled to breathe. Fingering the axe, Lindsey walked with Stevie over to the bulb and stared down at it. 

"Guess earthlings aren't as stupid as you think," he said. 

Stevie 2 gasped. 

"Ah'm can'th undastandth it. How didth oo beath me?" he sputtered out. 

Lindsey grinned at him. 

"One rule when dealing with me. Never threaten my girl," he said, squeezing Stevie around the middle. 

They watched as Stevie 2 gave one last gasp and died. Lindsey breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Thank God, it's over," he said. 

He dropped the axe and he and Stevie sank onto the couch. They held each other as they stared at the plant in silence. Finally Lindsey looked at Stevie. 

"Hon, can you ever forgive me about John?" he said. 

Stevie smiled and nodded. 

"Yes, Lindsey. I know you would have never have killed him without this thing convincing you to do it." 

Lindsey kissed her. 

"I didn't kill him, babe. I had a gun with me but I was using it to make him get out of your house. We got to the top of the stairs and when he tried to wrestle the gun away, he slipped and fell down the stairs and broke his neck. I panicked and fed him to the plant because I didn't know what else to do," he sighed. "Chalk up another stupid thing I've done in my lifetime," he said. 

Stevie squeezed his hand. 

"Linds, you were trying to protect me from him. That's why I can't be mad at you," she said. 

She frowned. 

"Did the same thing happen to Kristen?" 

Lindsey shook his head sadly. 

"No, she got too close and the plant just swallowed her alive," he glanced down at Stevie's horrified expression. "I thought for a moment there I was gonna go the same way." 

"What are we gonna tell everyone?" Stevie asked. "What are we gonna tell John's family? What are we gonna tell Will and Leelee?" her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh God, Will and Leelee..." 

"They're okay, Steves, they're with Jeff. I took them there after Kristen died," Lindsey said, squeezing her hand. 

Stevie let out a sigh of relief. 

"I'm glad. But, what will we say?" she said. 

Lindsey sighed. 

"I guess maybe we just play dumb and admit we don't know where they are. We can't tell them the truth, Stevie. No one would believe us," Lindsey said, gesturing to the dead plant. "We'll have to figure out something but in the meantime, we'll just say we don't know where they went," Lindsey pointed to the bulb. "Right now, we gotta get this cleared out and burn it or something so no one can take leaf cuttings from it like the son of a bitch wanted." 

He saw Stevie stare at the bulb, wide-eyed and he chuckled. 

"I know. I think we'll use the axe and chop it up into bits. I doubt if we could get it through the door otherwise," he said. "In the meantime, we'll just rest here and be thankful that we made it through with our lives." 

He kissed Stevie on the cheek. 

"And as for hobbies, I'll stick with painting from now on." 

THE END


End file.
